


All the unblemished saints

by AleAbuela



Series: William Faulkner inspired stories [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Psychological Trauma, The sound and the fury au., William Faulkner inspired.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleAbuela/pseuds/AleAbuela
Summary: THE SOUND AND THE FURY AU! In the outskirts of an unknown town is a big mansion owned by a rich unknown family that is hiding too many secrets to keep counting them. They are as beautiful as young poor girls aspires beauty to be, but the cruelty that lies within their hearts is ignored by those foolishly in love with them. And still the clocks keep ticking, and time does not forgive.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: William Faulkner inspired stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> "Because if it were just to hell; if that were all of it. Finished. If things just finished themselves. Nobody else there but her and me. If we could just have done something so dreadful that they would have fled hell except us. I have committed incest I said Father it was I."
> 
> Inspired by the stories of The sound and the fury and As i lay dying, both by William Faulkner.

> “She loved him not only in spite of but because he himself was incapable of love.”  
>  ―  ** William Faulkner,  ** [ ** The Sound and the Fury ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1168289)
> 
> There was a girl sitting on the edge of a wagon, which was being pulled by horses too old for the speed of the wagon to exceed the speed of a turtle. She's humming along, sometimes even applauding to the rhythm of the strange tune. There is a clever twinkle in her eye, usually disguised by her mischievous character. 
> 
> The kind old man who offered her the trip turned to her with a tired but affable smile. The wrinkles around his eyes deepened as he chuckled.
> 
> "What do you sing?"
> 
> She just shook her head and shrugged.
> 
> "Something my mother used to sing to me before I went to bed”
> 
> He sighed, recalling from his conversations with the girl, that the latter's mother passed away some years ago and is traveling in search of her father, who wrote her a letter recently asking to see her.
> 
> "Do you miss her?" the old man's voice sounded sad, as if his heart suffered for that girl, who reminded him of his own granddaughter. But the girl just shook her head again; her voice had a happy tone.
> 
> "Of course, but years ago I promised myself not to mourn her absence." 
> 
> "It's okay to be sad, you know? That doesn't make you weak." 
> 
> The girl sighed, remembering how little she had in her memory of her sick mother.
> 
> “It was she who taught me not to miss her, sir. Before she died, she asked me to go look for my father, but I refused. I put it off as long as possible, until I could no longer escape reality, and now I don't know how to feel. I've never known how I really feel. Even when my mother died I am not sure that I felt sad, just that emptiness that one feels when there is absence.” 
> 
> The old man was silent the rest of the way, and Yerim was lost in the memories of her childhood, of her neurotic mother, of her absent father, of sisters she has never lived with, of her mother's funeral, and above all, of loneliness.
> 
> As a last wish, her late mother wanted the sanity of her loved ones, including her daughter. It’s as if the bitterness she felt while alive transformed into an ugly revenge for everyone that surrounded her. The woman wished that once she died, her remains would be transported to the land of her childhood, but without any means of transport, just her dearest family and her coffin. So it took almost two weeks to travel there. Along the journey, Yerim lost two toes of her left foot in a horrible accident, her uncle screamed obscenities at her cousins and left his wife for a younger woman, the wife just stared emptily at the mess and her sons just continued living without any other thought, as egoistic as the men can be. And at the end of the journey, Yerim knew that she was alone. But she found that she didn’t care at all. It’s the boredom that makes her do crazy things, like sleeping with the Major’s daughter then running away once he found it, or stealing a thousand dollars from her uncle and spend it paying bills and alcohol, or even almost marrying a nice handsome boy that she almost fell in love with but backing out at the last minute because she was scared of loving someone. 
> 
> Her covered in boots-feet swung back and forth, the wind felt nice through her long hair, and for once, she didn’t found the sunlight on her skin annoying. She wondered how her sisters were, if they remembered her, if they care for her. Or maybe she lies forgotten in their memories. Honestly, she hasn’t thought of them aside for the only time she met them. They looked quite alike to her, but they took after their mother, the cold demeanor that the woman had. May rest in peace, Yerim thought. Maybe she does have some things in common with them, after all, aside of their shared blood, they share distant parents. She hugged her knees, contemplating the idea of sisterhood. How foreign. But she knows that maybe she isn’t capable of loving them. 
> 
> Or maybe this is a funny adventure. She smiled at the idea. She can have fun and get easy money from her father and the run away as she has always done.
> 
> “Yerim” the old man said, the wagon coming to a stop, the poor horses whinnied in pain, mirroring the expression of their owner “We are here” with his bald head, he signaled the entrance to **_Yoknapatawpha Country_**. 
> 
> Yerim got down of the wagon, and bowed to the old man in thanks, taking her old tattered travel bag with her. She watched for a long time until the wagon disappeared from her vision, her empty heart squeezing. Her long legs felt heavy with each step she took in search of the Father’s mansion. The Mansion of the mysterious Kim family, the wealthiest in the state, full of beauty and arrogance. If only they knew, Yerim thought. How such a creepy family they are, all dysfunctional, all in secret. 
> 
> There it is. Shinning in all is haunting glory. The famous Kim family mansion, with its meadows that continue infinitely towards the horizon. Yerim can hear farm animals, horses whinnying, and the sound of people laughing, talking, and working hard. She realizes that her knees are shaking quite late. But she can't avoid it any longer.
> 
> The path is difficult to follow on foot. But she enjoys the feel of the gravel under her feet. She even manages to run a few meters, mumbling that distant melody. And as she gets closer to the ground, owned by her father, her body prepares for rejection. Because even if her father recognizes her as his daughter, the cruel reality is that she is only the bastard.
> 
> At the entrance, the farm workers try to stop her from entering the grounds of the mansion. But a blonde girl with a curious smile mistakes her for the new assistant butler, and Yerim can't help but laugh at the idea. He even plays with the idea, wondering if his father considers her little more than a toy.
> 
> The mansion is huge, and from where Yerim is standing it seems infinite. With hundreds of windows and elegant doors. The grey colour of the facade, however, gives it a sober and sad look. She places her travel bag on her shoulders and heads for the nearest door.
> 
> With trembling fingers she rings the doorbell, with the other hand she plays with her unkempt locks of hair. It only takes a couple of seconds for a girl with broad shoulders and a crooked smile to open the door. She looks about the same age as Yerim, or maybe a couple of years older.
> 
> "Oh" she grunts, her smile disappears instantly "do I know you? Are you here for the job?"
> 
> Yerim shakes her head negatively.
> 
> "No, I'm here to see my father," she coughs intently "I mean, Mr. Kim" 
> 
> The girl rolls her eyes in distrust, and sighs.
> 
> "He isn’t available today" She whispers in a monotonous, vaguely rude voice.
> 
> Yerim is nervous by the exchange, clearly afraid to be rejected, without seeing her father.
> 
> “Wait, tell him that Yerim Kim is here, that she received his letter and came to see him”
> 
> The girl’s whole demeanor changes in the second that those words leave Yerim’s lips. 
> 
> “Oh, I am very sorry, Miss Kim. Master is waiting for you in the study, we didn’t expect you to come today, please enter. I am Jungeun, by the way, the one in charge of the maintenance of the stables”
> 
> Yerim nodded politely.
> 
> “Nice to miss you, Jungeun. You know who I am”
> 
> The older girl smiled and guided her through the labyrinth that composes the Kim Mansion towards her Father’s study. 
> 
> “Your sisters will be there for dinner, Miss. Maybe Hyunjin is around to greet you”
> 
> Yerim dismissed the comment with a wave of the hand, not caring about her sisters in the slightest. She just hopes to not encounter them very soon. 
> 
> The soon come to halt before a door, of a very expensive wood, forgive Yerim if she doesn’t identify the kind. Jungeun knocks very lightly, and a deep voice answers, very coldly.
> 
> “Come in”
> 
> Jungeun looks away as she bows, and leaves. 
> 
> But Yerim understands. Her father is like that, intimidating. 
> 
> “Good morning, Father” Her voice rings hollow as she speaks “I am Yerim”
> 
> The man with grey hair and glasses, with arrogance and indifference, with tight muscles and hard lines on his still handsome face stops what he is doing to stare surprised at her. His cold eyes soften at her sight, his mouth pulls in a small smile. A little bit brighter.
> 
> “Look at you, all grown up, my dear. Come and give your old man a hug” He rises from his chair and comes around his desk to open his big taut arms, and Yerim embraces him, quite uncomfortable and not at all accustomed to this kind of affection from him. Well, it’s been years that he had put her small skinny body on his shoulders, and laugh freely counting the stars with her. A memory that she wills away from her mind. A little too late isn’t it? “Now I have all my children near me”
> 
> Yerim just keeps quiet. 
> 
> “It was not your fault but mine,
> 
> It was your heart on the line, 
> 
> I really fucked up this time, 
> 
> Didn’t I, my dear?”
> 
> Mumford and Sons
> 
> The soft wind that blew through our hair was something that I loved feeling. And with her. It was perfect. But it wasn’t enough. I want more, I have always wanted more. I rubbed my face against her lap, enjoying her caresses on my hair, and my chest rumbled in pleasure. She giggled, clearly charmed by my antics, and let her fingers dance on my face. We both laughed happily. 
> 
> It was everything I needed but it was not enough at the same time.
> 
> “Chaewon” Jiwoo muttered, holding in her arms a basket full of apples, sighing tiredly “What are you doing? Mother said to help me this time” Then she spotted me, and her face twisted in an emotion I cannot recognize. “Miss Hyejoo can you stop bothering my little sister for onceso she can do her duty, I bet Mister Kim expects you to go and study”
> 
> Chaewon muttered a soft apology, and followed after her sister. 
> 
> I was left alone once more.
> 
> As always.
> 
> It felt cold.
> 
> As always.
> 
> Yerim just keeps quiet. 
> 
> ** “I won’t cry for you, **
> 
> ** I won’t crucify the things you do” **
> 
> The devil themselves, a group of demons in the form of attractive young girls, that’s what Mister’s Kim daughters are. They were born to cause havoc and chaos in the mind of humans. Their bodies seem sculpted like those tales of Greek Mythology. But their hands and caresses can cause both pain and pleasure at the same time. Those hands that doesn’t seem to know limits. Those eyes that are darker than night and hide so many secrets, some make even the sinners gasp. They are too beautiful and too dangerous.
> 
> Yerim smirked at the poor maid that halted at her sight. She had taken a very long shower, changed her torn clothes and put some nice black pants and a white shirt, with a few buttons open, showing the chiseled collarbones to the world. Her hair was stylized and messy with the help of Jungeun,no longer looking like the homeless girl that traveled along a sweet old man but a rich heiress. A corrupt one. Because that’s one of the traits that she shares with her siblings. 
> 
> “Hello, darling” her mouth showed those white pearls like teeth. That small blonde girl sputtered at the dangerous sight. “What’s your name?”
> 
> The girl bowed deeply, and just looked away avoiding Yerim’s hooded stare. It’s been a while since Chaewon felt intimidated by the Kim’s sisters, but this newcomer made her feel anxious.
> 
> “Park Chaewon, miss” her voice was sweet and almost quiet. Yerim felt her heart ache, remembering another shy girl of their age.
> 
> “Chaewon, well, that’s a pretty name for a pretty girl” she said, with a glint in her eyes. Her long fingers extending to touch Chaewon’s blonde hair, and marveling at the softness. “You remind me of someone I once met, darling, a princess who broke my heart”
> 
> Chaewon was stunned at those words, not knowing how to react to this strange encounter. She never thought she would met Hyejoo’s half sister in this kind of situation, it seemed like the girl was flirting with her and it made her feel weird.
> 
> “Oh”
> 
> There was a sound of hurried steps, and Hyejoo appeared, with her face spotting a distressed look. Yerim chuckled deep in her throat, even if she doesn’t feel any kind of love towards her siblings, she feel a vague sense of warmth towards Hyejoo, the shy kid, the forgotten one of the bunch. The last wolf out.
> 
> Chaewon quickly forgot Yerim and quickly got closer to Hyejoo to attend her needs. And that made Yerim think about a other side of life, where she doesn’t feel as empty as now.
> 
> “Oh, Yerim. You are here” Hyejoo’s cold voice called for her, and Yerim forced herself to smile and grasp her sister’s arm nicely.
> 
> “Hello, Hyejoo. It’s been a long time”
> 
> Hyejoo stared at her, longer than politeness states, but it wasn’t entirely hostile. Maybe Hyejoo does feel some kind of positive emotion towards her. Chaewon stared between them, with wonder. And by some miracle, Hyejoo smiled and embraced a stiff Yerim in her arms.
> 
> “It’s been a long time”
> 
> Yerim was frozen in place no longer used to the feeling overwhelming her. Leave it to Hyejoo to do something like this. Always the cry baby of the bunch, but inside of Yerim, she recognizes the shared blood coursing through their veins.
> 
> “Yeah, such a long time” 
> 
> Chaewon felt like she shouldn’t be witnessing such a tender scene. But noticed the eyes of both sisters. Always the forgotten ones. And she recognizes the deep hunger for love both have. 
> 
> “So, this small princess a friend of yours?” the voice of Yerim held a mischievous tone.
> 
> Hyejoo groaned.
> 
> “After all this time, you still have the same joke towards Gowon”
> 
> Yerim blinked and stared at Chaewon curious. The same girl that used to play with them, when she and her mother used to visit her father. She still remember the harsh whispers about her being the bastard. And how her mother, a poor whore bore a child of Kim’s family. And the sad look of Father’s wife and Hyejoo’s young mother, towards Yerim, as if the woman felt pity for her existence than anger. Yerim admits that she felt drawn towards the beautiful woman, who would sit in front of the piano and play for hours, small Hyejoo by her side, just sitting down, afraid of being far from her mother. And Yerim would see her own mother’s contempt towards the woman. 
> 
> Gowon would take Yerim’s small hands and invite her to play with her. And Hyejoo would follow them, with longing for company and affection. And they would play for hours, their laughter filling the house. And a man, with a kind smile would open his big arms and hug them. Their Father’s brother. The only Kim, whom Yerim harbored respect. The only one who didn’t mock her mother for being poor and uneducated and foolishly enough to fall for Mister Kim traps.
> 
> And she would gladly follow Chaewon and Hyejoo towards the river, away from the prying eyes of her older sisters. 
> 
> “ah, so, princess Gowon” Yerim took with such carefulness the hand of Chaewon and pressed a light kiss at the back of her hand. “My pleasure”
> 
> Hyejoo inhaled sharply, and looked away.
> 
> She will never be as brave as any of her sisters. She will always be a coward.


	2. TWO

> **_If it could just be a hell beyond that: the clean flame the two of us more than dead. Then you will have only me then only me then the two of us amid the pointing and the horror beyond the clean flame. Only you and me amid the pointing and the horror walled by the clean flame._**
> 
> — **William Faulkner** , The Sound and the Fury.
> 
> Sooyoung stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, not thinking of anything in particular but of the feeling of her soft sheets on her sore skin. Her long fingers grabbed the sheets and pulled them tighter around her hips, not bothering to hide her nakedness, she was aware of those hungry eyes following each movement that she does. She smirks. It’s no secret the power she holds over the naïve young girls that works at the Kim’s household, how she has them at the snap of her fingers, and when they are not enough, she goes to town and pick a new one. It’s a vicious cycle that goes on and on and never ends.
> 
> But it reminds her of another pair of hips, more mature, how foreign they felt when she was young and didn’t understand the world. How that voice that should have been warm and bring her security, turned sensual and lusty. How those caresses that should have made her heart melt and feel protected, made her twist in arousal, turned her desperate for more. She pressed her lips tighter. Her mind unraveled between want and disgust, her memories bought back those nightly visits that made her feel pain, pleasure and pain all combined. She still can taste that devil mouth covering her own, and that perfume, so intoxicating. She wants to feel that skin against her once more, hear that voice whisper “Sooyoung,oh, my beautiful Sooyoung, you are not like your father, you are better, oh Sooyoung, I want you, let’s get married, nobody will ever know, we will be happy forever, I will be your wife and we will have thousands of children, we will be so happy, Oh, Sooyoung, touch me more”.
> 
> “Miss Kim” the young maid whispered as she extended a small hand towards Sooyoung’s taut stomach, and the Kim heiress stilled her movements, allowing the girl to press the tip of her fingers against her skin. Sooyoung willed her eyes to close and let herself feel those caresses and forced her body to enjoy them. Sooyoung forced her mind to forget those dark times and put a sensual smile.
> 
> “Did you not get enough of me?” her voice was an octave lower, and her hand shot to the wrist of the girl and pulled until the girl was on top of her.
> 
> “Miss Kim, someone might hear” the girl said, with no resistance.
> 
> Sooyoung touched those soft cheeks with reverence. She loved them, and despised them at the same time. All those naïve girls. So shy and shameless at the same time. Just a toy for her whims. Her long arms embraced that frail body, tightly, as she could do without hurting said girl, and turned them around so Sooyoung could get on top, her hips thrusting softly against those smaller ones. Sooyoung’s dark eyes bored holes into those does eyes.
> 
> “Are you happy, my dear? You are finally mine” Sooyoung’s voice was rough with desire.
> 
> The girl could not hold back her moans, her tiny hands grasping the bare back of Sooyoung, almost digging her nails in.
> 
> “I am yours, Miss Kim”
> 
> Sooyoung, with boredom written on her face, watched as that naïve girl put as fast as possible her dirty clothes, no longer skin on display. The heiress of the Kim Manor, just shrugged her strong shoulders, no longer interested in that girl once that she got what she wanted. Such a bastard she is.
> 
> She put her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling, her mind pleasantly blank, now that her carnal urges have been sated.
> 
> “Miss Kim” that stupid voice. Sooyoung just turned around and grunted, waving a hand to dismiss the girl out of her room.
> 
> “Just go” she muttered softly “I want to be alone”
> 
> The girl stayed put, and sighed resigned. They all knew that Sooyoung was a womanizer and didn’t care for them. It was not use to beg, because the girl is as cruel as her bloodline. Sooyoung had her back turned to the girl, silently praying for the girl to get the hint.
> 
> “Call Jiwoo, please” her voice sounded tired.
> 
> As the door softly clicked shut, Sooyoung jumped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, her stomach heaving, and her hand went to the mouth. She vomited her breakfast onto the toilet. Sweat coming down from her temples.
> 
> “This is a nightmare” she kept vomiting. Until a warm hand caressed her temples and pulled her hair back “Don’t, this is disgusting”
> 
> “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Sooyoung” Jiwoo lamented as she prepared the bath for her master. Her face was a perfect mask of indifference even if her insides twisted in pity, repulsion and sadness. She will never understand why Sooyoung tortures herself like this. Why she sleeps around if it gives her nightmares? Why she still looking for that woman in each girl she pursues?
> 
> Sooyoung trembled as she got up on shaking knees and with the help of Jiwoo sat down on the bathtub, filled with warm water. Her hands immediately moved quickly along her smooth torso to get rid of the scent and fluids of that girl. Almost desperately. Her face was scarily white, and her movements were harsh, almost painful.
> 
> “Relax, Sooyoung” Jiwoo kneeled next to the bathtub, and took the soap, helping Sooyoung wash her back “I am here, nothing can hurt you”
> 
> Sooyoung was too far gone into her head to hear those lovely words of her most trusted maid. Jiwoo sighed and took a hold of Sooyoung’s cheeks.
> 
> “Breathe, Sooyoung. Everything is okay” Her voice was low and full of love, meaning to calm her master “I am cleaning you, you are not dirty”
> 
> Sooyung’s eyes were scared, and she exhaled.
> 
> “Okay” She put a long hand on Jiwoo’s cheek, her thumb rubbing the skin softly, just innocent touches “Thank you”
> 
> Jiwoo continued her work, her voice tired.
> 
> “Why do you continue doing this?” Her hands went to Sooyoung’s dark hair, and just stayed there.
> 
> Sooyoung pulled away, and leaned against the far edge of the tub, her mind reeling to those times where that woman would enter her bedroom at night. How young she was. How beautiful were that woman. Her fingers stilled and her dark eyes found Jiwoo’s, a lazy smile at her tainted mouth. She was taught to appreciate the warm of a woman, she was taught to be addicted to pleasure and pain. It makes her feel alive. The only thing in her life that she has control over. Or maybe not.
> 
> “It’s fun” she smirks, and then, slides down until her head is under water.
> 
> Jiwoo only manages to look away, because if her eyes stayed further, she may cry.
> 
> Hyejoo was reading a book for her history class; she hates to memorize dates and events, no interested in the past but in the future. Because the past hurts. And she wishes to forget it.
> 
> “Hyejoo” the soft voice of Chaewon interrupts her musings. She jumps and almost falls from her chair “Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you”
> 
> Hyejoo looks away ashamed, and then, a cup of tea was placed in front of her.
> 
> “Thank you, Chaewon”
> 
> The other girl smiles and bows, leaving the room altogether.
> 
> Hyejoo remembers the time where things between them were easier, not complicated feelings coming to play, but innocent love. Not the overwhelming desire that sometimes consume her body at night.
> 
> “Knock knock” A grinning Yerim appears, her smile and twinkling eyes makes Hyejoo blush, she wishes to be as bold as Yerim and as beautiful as Sooyoung, but she isn’t, she is just plain Hyejoo. And maybe that’s why her mother left. “Oh, that broody face again, and I even haven’t seen Hyunjin, I remember her as the sad one, but you too? C’mon what’s wrong?”
> 
> Hyejoo lifted her history book, and Yerim grimaced. She hadn’t had the chance to study as privileged as her siblings are. If she is honest, she hated school and was a bit slower than other kids. Of course, the hand of her mother reminded her to study before the exams at least. Then, money became an issue and she had to get a job with a low pay to help cover the expenses at home, and school was the last thing on her mother’s mind. Now, Yerim kinda thought about what to do in her free time, maybe a couple of courses wouldn’t be bad, and maybe college could be an option, seeing that her father is loathed in money. Harvard, that would be nice. Yerim smirked again. And then, marriage and kids. What a boring life.
> 
> “I get ya, sister, a pain in the ass school is, thank god I dropped out” her crude words made Hyejoo wince, no used to that kind of language. Yerim smirked “But well, take a break, let’s gossip”
> 
> “Gossip?” Hyejoo put her book down and sat down next to her sibling in her bed. Yerim’s eyes twinkled again but this time they had a dangerous glint. The girl lie down and put her arms behind her head.
> 
> “Yeah? What’s fun around there?” maybe some gang, or a nice brothel, it’s been a while since she had any kind of action with a nice girl or a bad boy in town, when was the last time since she was embraced by a hard body? “where are the whores out there?”
> 
> Hyejoo looked downright scandalized, and it was a funny sight.
> 
> “C’mon sister, don’t be prude, don’t tell me that you are a virgin? Are you? Well, it doesn’t matter, you need to let loose, I bet in town there should be a nice brothel to go and have some fun. Or are you seeing someone? Oh, first let me tell ya, since when Chaewon got that gorgeous? And those hips should be a sin, I wonder how she looks without clothes?”
> 
> Hyejoo stared angrily at her sister, holding back to punch and break that nose so similar to hers.
> 
> “That’s our friend you are talking about” she said through clenched teeth.
> 
> Yerim laughed, not caring about her sister’s siblings at all, why should she?
> 
> “Ah, so, you do have a sore spot, and for that girl” Yerim pushed Hyejoo down on the bed, and leaned so close to her head, her hot breath sent shivers down Hyejoo’s spine. “Let me give you an advice, feelings are a waste of time”
> 
> Then the strange girl got off and exited the room without any other word.
> 
> Hyunjin was walking along the corridor of the Kim’s mansion, in her hands an old book that once belonged to her late mother. She smiled softly at the romantic poems, and could almost hear the voice of her mom telling dreamily how her father wooed her, and how they were very happy in their marriage. Sooyoung and Hyunjin really adored her, and when the illness took her very frail body, they couldn’t cope. They were very young when it happened, and almost instantly, appeared Hyejoo’s mother, taking the role of the wife of Father.
> 
> Hyunjin despised that woman. As beautiful as she was, a witch of dark powers. She had everyone enamored with her. So young. Almost half the age of Father. It was disgusting. And little Hyejoo that followed everywhere she went, like a loyal puppy.
> 
> And Sooyoung, that broken girl, she seemed almost in love with that disgusting woman. As if she wasn’t ashamed.
> 
> Hyunjin is disgusted with her family. All following that evil woman, like pets. And then, one day she just left. Disappeared without a trace. As if everybody didn’t know that there was something weird with that woman. How her eyes devoured hungrily the naked skin of Sooyoung and Hyunjin as they played on the warm water of the lake near the Kim’s mansion. As if those “innocent and warm” touches didn’t lingered a little too long to be considered motherly.
> 
> How she pretended to be a parent figure for them, when in reality there’s was something sinister in her twisted love. No, Hyunjin wasn’t that easily fooled by reality. She knew that there was something weird. She couldn’t shake that feeling, and when one night she saw that woman entering the room of Sooyoung, she stood near the door keeping watch, and hearing some strange noises coming from it- she could hear her sister groaning, and that sickening thump thump thump, to this day, Hyunjin feels her stomach clench with illness just thinking about it. It happened for a really long time, almost every night.
> 
> How Father was so blind?
> 
> Well, he was enamored as everyone else.
> 
> Such bastard.
> 
> And there’s Hyejoo. Hyunjin really cant bother to feel more than barely sibling respect for the girl. Not even resentment or love. But indifference.
> 
> Sometimes that’s all that Hyunjin can feel indifference.
> 
> “Hey” Hyunjin came to an stop, so abruptly that her book flew from her hands.
> 
> Yerim was sitting at the floor, leaning against the wall in front of the door of Hyunjin’s room. Her aspect was as messy as when she was just a child. A half buttoned white shirt, and pants rolled to her knees. A devil kid with dark intentions. Hyunjin can see through her façade.
> 
> “What are you doing here?”
> 
> If there’s something that Hyunjin feels for Yerim is weird detachment, but also she feels really uncomfortable being near her half sister. Even the thought of it, makes her feel strange. She has never thought of Yerim as a sister. Only a weird distant relative she is forced to get along with.
> 
> Yerim passed a hand through her messy hair. And Hyunjin remember a small Yerim staring at their house with big eyes, tugging the old dress of her mother in wonder. Hyejoo’s mother didn’t care about the surprise, in fact, she was almost nice to them. She pitied them.
> 
> “Well, dearest sister of mine, Father sent me a letter welcoming me to stay there for a few days”
> 
> Hyunjin took her book from the floor and continue walking along the corridor.
> 
> “I guess I should say welcome”
> 
> Yerim chuckled, and closed her eyes.
> 
> “So, how’s our dearest cousin Heejin?”
> 
> That made Hyunjin stop dead in her tracks, slowly turning around to face her younger sister. Yerim still had her eyes closed, but a smile made its way into her face.
> 
> “I bet she has grown even more beautiful, isn’t it? Father told me that she will visit these days too, and I am so excited to see her. Remember, Hyunjin? When we were kids and used to play around? How we would fight to marry her in our children like dreams? Oh, that bastard enjoyed having people fighting over her, well I don’t exactly blame her, I wouldn’t mind having you fighting for me, darling”
> 
> Hyunjin face twisted in something akin to horror. And turned around to go away as fast as possible.
> 
> Yerim had opened her eyes and laughed.
> 
> “How is it that none of my sisters have a single ounce of courage in their bones? I will be so entertained these days”
> 
> Yerim stared at the blue sky, and listened to the music the birds make, a strange frown marrying her features. The Kim’s Mansion was a sight of opulence.
> 
> “Yerim” Chaewon spoke softly “What are you doing here?”
> 
> The girl in the grass, turned around on her stomach and stared at the ants making a line towards their home.
> 
> “Arent you tired of cowardly people? Because I am, all my life was affected by them and I had enough”
> 
> The blonde girl furrowed her eyebrows.
> 
> “What are you talking about?”
> 
> Yerim put her head on her arms and smiled sadly.
> 
> “I am very tired, Chaewon, for a really long time”


End file.
